The present invention relates to a fishing rod having a hollow handle for receiving the reel and a safety member is connected to the reel to prevent the button on the reel from being unintentionally touched.
A conventional combination of a fishing rod 140 and a reel 100 is shown in FIG. 7 and the reel 100 is fixedly mounted to the fishing 140 by a clamp and a bolt (not shown). The reel 100 protrudes from the fishing rod 140 so that it occupies a larger space which is inconvenient for the user to store. In order to store the fishing rod 140 and the reel 100 in a compact pack, the reel 100 has to be disengaged from the rod 140 and this requires a tool to unscrew the bolt. Besides, the reel 100 has a button 130 engaged with a slot 120 in the casing 111 of the reel 100 so as to stop the mandrel assembly 110 in the casing 111. The button 130 could be touched unintentionally during operating the fishing rod 140 and the reel 100 and therefore affects the fishing action.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a fishing reel receiving device which comprises a sleeve having a first hole and a second hole in which an end of a fishing rod is engaged. An open end is defined in the other end of the sleeve and two ribs extend radially inward from an inner periphery of the open end. A reel has two engaging slots defined in an outer periphery of the reel so as to receive the two ribs when the reel is engaged with the open end. A fishing line wound on the mandrel of the reel extends from the first hole in the sleeve.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a sleeve which is connected to a handle of a fishing rod and the reel is engaged with the sleeve so as to reduce the space that the fishing rod and the reel occupy.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a safety member that prevents the button on the reel from being pushed unintentionally.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.